<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dziś ci się śnić będzie, że mnie całujesz by Ariadna_Gryf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921947">Dziś ci się śnić będzie, że mnie całujesz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf'>Ariadna_Gryf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexuality, Young Adults, kinks (mentioned), romans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadna_Gryf/pseuds/Ariadna_Gryf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie istnieje granica samopoznania, a gdy Theo spotyka Zachariasza Smitha nieoczekiwanie dowiaduje się o sobie czegoś nowego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Zacharias Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dziś ci się śnić będzie, że mnie całujesz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo miał swój konkretny typ dziewczyny. Blondynki przed brunetkami, filigranowe i wiotkie ponad wysokie i umięśnione. Podobały mu się wąskie szyje obleczone koronkami, mleczne cery bez piegów i śladów po trądziku, smukłe łydki, małe stopy, niewielkie piersi, które dało się przykryć dłonią. Ale ponad wszystko ubóstwiał bezwłose ciała. Nieważne, jak dziewczyna była piękna i słodka, jeśli zauważył choćby cień włosa na jej przedramionach, nogach, palcach czy — nie daj Merlinie — brodzie, wszystko mu opadało. Pod tym względem Dafne była idealna. Pod paroma innymi także, pod kilkoma koszmarna, pod resztą znośna. Ale Theo kochał ją z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, więc oświadczył się jej. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy (Dafne nie miała w sobie choćby grama przewidywalności), ale na pewno nie:</p>
<p>— O. Zastanowię się.</p>
<p>Więc się zastanawiała. Pięć pieprzonych lat (nie żeby Theo się spieszyło, po prostu ona nie miała się nad czym zastanawiać i tyle). A potem, trzy tygodnie po ślubie, teleportowała się do Rzymu z facetem, który czarował im freski w sypialni. To był jej pomysł, te freski. Tak samo jak witraż w ogromnym, strzelistym oknie. „Będzie jak w katedrze” — mówiła. — „Nigdy nie miałeś tej fantazji? Że uprawiasz seks na ołtarzu? Z tymi wszystkimi świętymi patrzącymi, jak twój kutas, cal po calu, znika w moich mokrych ustach?”. A teraz to on musiał budzić się z gołym tyłkiem cherubina nad twarzą i słuchać kazań od brodatych starców z aureolami, ilekroć zaklął lub sięgał do spodni celem ogólnodostępnej rozrywki. Po kilku miesiącach, gdy już był pewien, że Dafne nie wróci, chciał to wszystko zamalować. Ale facet musiał używać jakichś skomplikowanych czarów ochronnych, bo niczym nie dało się tego pozbyć; odbijało nawet zaklęcia zrywające ściany. Wybulili na tę sypialnie kupę kasy, nie stać go było na zatrudnienie kolejnego fachowca, więc koniec końców zostawił wszystko tak, jak Dafne to zaprojektowała.</p>
<p>Smith miał z tej całej sytuacji niezły ubaw.</p>
<p>— Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie ekshibicjonista — powiedział, gdy przyszedł upomnieć się o pożyczone książki. — Lubisz jak się na ciebie patrzy, gdy zdejmujesz gacie? Powinienem pójść za tobą, gdy następnym razem powiesz, że idziesz się odlać?</p>
<p>— Pieprz się. To robota Dafne.</p>
<p>Smith roześmiał się. Nie jak dobry kolega, nie jak uprzejmy daleki znajomy, a już tym bardziej nie jak przyjaciel, który rozumie stratę. Za uśmiechami Smitha zawsze kryło coś drwiącego i pogardliwego.</p>
<p>— Jednego nie można jej odmówić. Ma gust. W kuchni, jak rozumiem, tematycznie: Ostatnia Wieczerza?</p>
<p>— Bierz te swoje książki i spierdalaj — burknął Theo, wpychając mu w ręce przekład z goblińskiego klasyka i kilka wyraźnie sfatygowanych woluminów.</p>
<p>— Nie tak prędko. — Smith szybko przejrzał tytuły. — Kilku brakuje.</p>
<p>— Których?</p>
<p>— Tomiku Sand. Bajek Wilde’a. Makbeta. I sonetów Szekspira.</p>
<p>— Może Dafne je ze sobą zabrała. Lubiła te mugolskie brednie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tak właściwie Smith nie był nawet jego znajomym. To Dafne ich poznała. Pewnego wieczoru wróciła podchmielona z urodzin swojej siostry i powiedziała:</p>
<p>— Chcę iść do Srebrnego Węża.</p>
<p>Theo zmierzył wzrokiem jej pomiętą garderobę (szczególną uwagę poświęcając plamie po winie na lewym rękawie) i makijaż, któremu brakowało świeżości i precyzji sprzed kilku godzin.</p>
<p>— Radziłbym ci skoczyć wcześniej do łazienki.</p>
<p>Dafne westchnęła teatralnie, skopała z nóg buty i usiadła przy stole naprzeciwko. Nachyliła się nad blatem i odsunęła książki.</p>
<p>— Chodź ze mną.</p>
<p>Powiało Zieloną Wróżką i tym dziwnym, drażniącym aromatem, który przepełniał wszystko w dworze Malfoyów, od poduszek, przez sztućce, do skrzatów. Nienawidził tego zapachu.</p>
<p>— Nie. — A gdy skrzywiła się płaczliwie, dodał łagodniej: — Weź Astorię.</p>
<p>— Astoria nie ruszy się nigdzie bez Malfoya, a on prędzej dałby się ugryźć sklątce w tyłek, niż postawił tam nogę. Poza tym… Gdy wychodziłam, byli zajęci.</p>
<p>Jej policzki wyraźnie poczerwieniały. Taka reakcja u kogoś innego mogłaby oznaczać, że Malfoy i Astoria zabrali się przy niej do namiętnej gry wstępnej. Ale Dafne nie zawstydzał seks. Potrafiła mówić bez zająknięcia w miejscu publicznym sprośności, od których sam dostawał wypieków albo przeglądać Playwitch w Błędnym Rycerzu i nawet powieka jej nie drgnęła. To, co wprawiało ją w stan zażenowania, to drobne gesty czułości: podanie komuś groszku, zanim samemu nałoży się go na talerz czy porozumiewawczy uśmiech wymieniony przy nudnej opowieści. Theo uważał to za niezwykle urocze.</p>
<p>— Nie chcę iść sama — dodała, gdy Theo próbował wrócić do lektury tego, co zdążył przetłumaczyć przed jej powrotem. — Proooooszęęęęęę.</p>
<p>— Po co w ogóle chcesz tam iść? To nie klub dla dziewczyn.</p>
<p>— O! — Palec Dafne wystrzelił niebezpiecznie blisko jego oka. — Właśnie dlatego! Niby kto powiedział, że dziewczyny nie mogą chodzić do gejowskich klubów, co? A może mnie kręcą liżący się faceci? Czemu…</p>
<p>— Co ci nagadała Astoria? Ludzie mówią, że Malfoy liże Potterowi dupę, ale wątpię, żeby to było dosłownie.</p>
<p>— …ty możesz iść do klubu ze striptizem, a ja nie mogę do klubu dla gejów?! W czym moje fetysze są gorsze od twoich?! — zakończyła, dźgając go dramatycznie w pierś.</p>
<p>— Nie chodzę do klubów ze striptizem.</p>
<p>— Wiem. Ale mógłbyś i nikt nie powiedziałby złego słowa. Włącznie ze mną. W sumie to nawet seksowne… Moglibyśmy się tam kiedyś wybrać.</p>
<p>— Idź spać. Jesteś pijana.</p>
<p>— Theeeeoooooo! — Niemal położyła się na blacie, żeby chwycić go za kołnierz.</p>
<p>Trudno powiedzieć, co zamierzała zrobić, bo była zbyt wstawiona i ubranie wyślizgnęło jej się spomiędzy palców. Theo odsunął się do tyłu.</p>
<p>— Może ty uważasz, że to podniecające, ale mnie to obrzydza. Nie wiem, co miałbym tam robić. Chyba tylko się zrzygać.</p>
<p>— Moje <em>Chłoszczyć</em> nie mają sobie równych. Jestem pewna, że poradzę sobie z twoimi wymiotami.</p>
<p>Koniec końców stanęło na jej. Tak długo nie dawała mu spokoju, aż zgodził się z nią pójść. Oczywiście to było dziwaczne i niepokojące miejsce. Niby podobne do normalnych klubów, a jednak zupełnie różne. Najgorsi byli faceci w kusych strojach, spod których wystawały pasma spoconej skóry pokrytej sprężystymi włoskami. Obrzydliwe. Gdy jeden taki przewinął się obok niego w drodze do łazienki, Theo omal nie wytarł o Dafne pleców. Obściskujący się na parkiecie czarodzieje sprawiali, że świat wydawał się okropnie niewłaściwy, brudny; jakby ktoś wcześniej oszukał Theo, ukrywając to przed nim. Całe szczęście, że miał obok siebie Dafne. Nawet wymięta i z popsutą fryzurą była śliczna, dziewczęca i gładka.</p>
<p>Nagle złapała go za szyję i ciągnęła, dopóki jego ucho nie znalazło się na poziomie jej ust.</p>
<p>— Widzę znajomego! Chodźmy się przywitać!</p>
<p>I zaczęła się przeciskać w stronę kanap. Theo niechętnie podążył za nią, rozglądając się po miejscu, do którego zmierzała. Nie zauważył żadnej znajomej twarzy. Chyba by umarł, gdyby to był ktoś, kto go znał.</p>
<p>— Kogo zobaczyłaś? — zapytał, gdy zeszli z parkietu i uderzyła w nich fala zaklęć dźwiękoszczelnych. W części kanapowej muzyka była jedynie cichym, nastrojowym tłem.</p>
<p>— Zachariasza Smitha — odparła. — Pamiętasz go z Hogwartu? Był rok niżej od nas.</p>
<p>— Niespecjalnie. — Wyminął lewitujące w powietrzu turkusowe drinki.</p>
<p>— Hej, Zachariasz! — Pomachała do wysokiego, jasnowłosego chłopaka, który właśnie skończył z kimś rozmowę i wstawał z kanapy; całe szczęście nie wyglądał jak jeden z tych typków trzęsących tyłkami na podeście.</p>
<p>Pierwsze, co Theo zauważył — gdy podeszli bliżej, by się przywitać — było to, że Zachariasz Smith praktycznie nie posiadał włosów na ciele. Na głowie miał bujną czuprynę piaskowego blondu (ułożoną tak, by w strategicznych miejscach pasma opadały mu nonszalancko w typie „taki się obudziłem”, ale Theo wiedział, że bez odpowiednich zaklęć taka pobudka nie była możliwa), a jego brwi były odpowiednio gęste, by nadać spojrzeniu wyrazu, ale poza tym wydawał się zdumiewająco gładki. I to nawet nie to, że używał czarów depilujących jak Dafne. Gdy podawał Theo dłoń, ten zauważył w klubowym świetle nieliczne przebłyski złota na jego przedramionach.</p>
<p>— Spójrzcie, kogo zły urok przywiał — powiedział Smith z uśmiechem, choć w jego tonie nie było nawet odrobiny sympatii. — Przyszłaś za mną aż tutaj?</p>
<p>Dafne przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Obrażasz mojego męża in spe.</p>
<p>— Mój Merlinie. Co za nieszczęśnik zgodził się z tobą ożenić? Poślę mu kwiaty.</p>
<p>— Obejdzie się — powiedział Theo, obejmując Dafne ramieniem. — Niespecjalnie je lubię.</p>
<p>Smith przeniósł spojrzenie z Dafne na niego. Zmarszczył nos, jakby poczuł coś nieświeżego, ale uprzejmy uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.</p>
<p>— Więc twoją żonę czeka wiele rocznic rozczarowań.</p>
<p>— Kwiaty na rocznicę to seksistowska propaganda — oznajmiła Dafne. — Wolę numerek przed śniadaniem. Teraz mi się przypomniało, mówiłeś ostatnio o książce, którą zastrzegło ministerstwo. — Spojrzała na Theo i odgarnęła zbłąkane kosmyki z twarzy. Wcześniej pozwoliła, by opadł na nie wróżkowy pył (hojnie rozsypywany na parkiecie) i teraz jej włosy wydawały się świetliste i mżące, jakby pokryte miękkim srebrem. — A Zachariasz potrafi załatwić wszystko.</p>
<p>— Nie wszystko — sprostował natychmiast Smith — ale prawie. Za odpowiednią cenę, oczywiście. O jaki tytuł chodzi?</p>
<p>Theo podał nazwę książki, nie licząc na zbyt wiele. W końcu sam pociągnął za kilka wypływowych sznurków, a i tak nie udało mu się nic zdziałać. Ale dwa dni później dostał od Smitha sowę — ten zdobył książkę i będzie czekać na Theo w Świńskim Łbie o dziewiętnastej. Nieco mu ulżyło, że nie w Srebrnym Wężu albo w czymś podobnym. Po tamtym wypadzie przerżnął Dafne dwukrotnie: raz w przedpokoju, a raz w łóżku. A potem jeszcze obudził ją przed świtem na kolejną rundę. Ale nic nie sprawiło, że poczuł się czystszy i zapomniał te wszystkie widoki z klubu. Śniło mu się to całą noc. Choćby za to Dafne była mu winna ten ślub.</p>
<p>Kiedy dotarł do Świńskiego Łba, Smitha jeszcze nie było. Tak przynajmniej ocenił na pierwszy rzut oka. Dopiero później, gdy zamówił piwo (w tak brudnej szklance, że uznał, że nie wypije go, choćby mu miały usta popękać z suchości) i usiadł w głębi lokalu, dostrzegł go w jednej z bocznych wnęk. Miał zamiar do niego podejść, ale w tym momencie Smith go zauważył. Nie był sam. Towarzyszył mu chłopak, odwrócony do Theo plecami, więc Theo nie miał szans go poznać. Smith coś mu powiedział, zgarnął ze stołu różdżkę i ruszył ku Theo. Miał długi, sprężysty chód kogoś, kto wiedział, gdzie zmierza, ale się z tym nie śpieszy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był wysoki, szczupły, a szata leżała na nim jak na manekinach Madame Malkin.</p>
<p>— Widzę, że nie dzielicie z Dafne pojęcia czasu — powiedział zamiast przywitania. Odsunął sobie krzesło naprzeciwko, usiadł, wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek i ostentacyjnie na niego spojrzał. — Pięć minut przed umówionym terminem. To o czterdzieści szybciej, niż bym się jej spodziewał.</p>
<p>— Jak załatwiłeś tę książkę? Sprawdziłem każde możliwe miejsce, nawet stare skrytki z Hogwartu…</p>
<p>Smith odchylił się na krześle z wyrazem samozadowolenia na twarzy.</p>
<p>— To proste. Byłeś Ślizgonem. Twoje nazwisko źle się kojarzy, podziękowania dla twego ojca, niech mu Azkaban lekkim będzie. Wiesz, jak reagują ludzie, gdy mówię im, w którym domu uczyłem się w Hogwarcie?</p>
<p>Theo wzruszył ramionami.</p>
<p>— Ufnością i życzliwością. Puchoni nie mogą niczego kombinować, a Potter ma bliznę na czole. Podważ coś z tego, a świat się rozpadnie.</p>
<p>Uśmiechnął się. A ten gest wydał się Theo znacznie bardziej szczery niż te wcześniejsze uprzejme uśmiechy. Może dlatego, że wcale nie był miły. Theo także się uśmiechnął.</p>
<p>Smith odchrząknął. Theo zapomniał, że piwo było w brudnej szklance i uniósł ją do ust.</p>
<p>— Dobra, ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. W sumie to jestem w środku randki. Masz, to twoja książka. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, prostokątne pudełko, w którym mógłby się zmieścić co najwyżej pierścionek.</p>
<p>— Nie wyglądasz na geja — wypalił Theo.</p>
<p>Smith miał co prawda delikatne, nieco dziewczęce rysy twarzy, ale nie było nic dziewczęcego w sposobie, w jaki się nosił, poruszał czy mówił.</p>
<p>— Już zapomniałeś, gdzie się poznaliśmy? Ty za to nie wyglądasz na heteryka.</p>
<p>Theo tak się oburzył, że niemal wypluł nosem piwo.</p>
<p>— Co to ma znaczyć? Niby jak wygląda heteryk?</p>
<p>— No właśnie. Tylko ci ją wypożyczam. — Stuknął palcem pudełko. — To jedyny egzemplarz na całą magiczną Anglię, który nie znajduje się w Departamencie Tajemnic.</p>
<p>— Jaja sobie robisz. Borkin zarzekał się w zeszłym tygodniu, że ma dwa.</p>
<p>Theo przesunął po blacie woreczek z odliczonymi wcześniej galeonami. Smith złapał go błyskawicznie w połowie drogi i wsunął do płaszcza ruchem tak naturalnym, jakby jedynie się przeciągał.</p>
<p>— Grał na zwłokę. Może miał namiary na fałszerza i myślał, że opchnie ci fałszywkę. Jakbyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebował, wyślij sowę. A jeśli to coś pilnego, zawsze możesz spróbować w Srebrnym Wężu — dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Podniósł się i zdążył się do niego odwrócić plecami, gdy nagle znieruchomiał. Zerknął na niego przez ramię. — A, i nie daj się przyłapać na czytaniu.</p>
<p>— Tak, tak, nie pisnę nikomu słówka. — Theo uniósł nad głową obie dłonie.</p>
<p>— Nie o to chodzi. Nawet Dafne. Nałożyłem czary na tę książkę. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Chyba sam rozumiesz.</p>
<p>Minął miesiąc, nim Theo skontaktował się ze Smithem. Celem zwrotu księgi, oczywiście. Po tym nie zamierzał więcej się z nim spotykać. Dostał jednak kolejne zlecenie, stara klątwa krwi do zerwania, i znowu potrzebował nielegalnej lektury. A po nim następne i następne, i zanim się zorientował, tylko Dafne widywał częściej niż Smitha. W którejś rozmowie Smith wygadał się, że ma pod domem ogromną bibliotekę.</p>
<p>— Mój dziadek zażyczył sobie tego od Królowej — powiedział z iskrą przechwałki w głosie. — Po jednym egzemplarzu każdej książki wydanej po angielsku. Minister Magii dorzucił sporo magicznych, jako że to było w interesie obu stron.</p>
<p>— Bujasz. Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnym Smithie.</p>
<p>— Bo to była tajna akcja, baranie. — Rzucił mu litościwe spojrzenie znad powieści, którą niedbale kartkował. Oparł jej grzbiet o uda, a łydki o blat stolika. I nawet nie zdjął butów (gdyby to było w ich mieszkaniu, Dafne pogoniłaby go klątwą, znała kilka naprawdę użytecznych). — O takich rzeczach nie uczą dzieci na historii magii.</p>
<p>Theo niedowierzał w tę historyjkę, ale jeżeli chodziło o zwykłe książki, Smith naprawdę miał wszystko. A jako że Theo oficjalnie zajmował się głównie tłumaczeniami, często czegoś potrzebował, a Smith mu to pożyczał. O dziwo — za darmo.</p>
<p>— Trzymaj ode mnie z daleka swoją narzeczoną, a będziemy kwita — powiedział. — Mdli mnie, jak tylko ją widzę.</p>
<p>— To ciekawe. Bo ona ma o tobie zupełnie inne zdanie.</p>
<p>— I to jest właśnie takie przerażające! Chyba jej się wydaje, że jak się do mnie przyklei, to się zagapię i nie zauważę, że ma cycki.</p>
<p>Theo roześmiał się.</p>
<p>— Wierz mi, to nie jest jej cel. Już prędzej ma nadzieję, że się zagapisz i nie zauważysz, że też jest w sypialni, gdy przeniesiesz randkę na wyższy poziom.</p>
<p>Smith skrzywił się.</p>
<p>— Obrzydliwe.</p>
<p>Theo nie znał się na urodzie męskiej, gdyż był facetem, a faceci oczywiście o takich sprawach nie dyskutują i w ogóle to nie mają na ich temat zdania, ale gdyby ktoś spytał go o opinię o Smithie, powiedziałby, że ten jest przystojny. I sądząc po tym, jak oglądały się za nim dziewczyny, gdy siedzieli przy barze, nie był w tym odosobniony. Kobiety chyba generalnie lubiły ten typ. Smukłe nogi, których idealna długość pozwała trzymać je w niedbałej pozycji, szczupłe palce, w jakich towarzystwie wszystko wyglądało elegancko, gęste rzęsy zawinięte przy leciutko opuszczonych zewnętrznych kącikach oczu, co nadawało jego spojrzeniu melancholii i charakteru, jasna cera w kontraście do zaczerwienionych ust, jakby dosłownie przed chwilą natarł je pieprzem.</p>
<p>Theo nie pamiętał, jak wylądowali w mugolskim barze. Zaczęło się tak, że Dafne dostała ataku histerii (uzasadnionego, jak zauważył z bólem, zapomniał o jej występie) i wyrzuciła go za drzwi. Theo zamierzał przeczekać najgorsze w Dziurawym Kotle, a tam natknął się na Smitha, jak zwykle załatwiającego jakieś podejrzane interesy w kącie. Tym razem towarzyszyły mu dwie dziewczyny. Jedna trzymała mu rękę na udzie, a czubki palców drugiej Smith właśnie całował. Theo nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować, więc zatopił usta w drinku i obserwował dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Rozmawiali szeptem kilka minut. Potem Smith wstał, pochylił się i pocałował każdą praktycznie w kącik warg. Dziewczyny pożegnały go z uśmiechem. Smith ruszył ku drzwiom i choć Theo siedział praktycznie obok, nie zauważył go. Zanim minął go całkiem, Theo wyciągnął rękę i klepnął Smitha po ramieniu.</p>
<p>— Koleżanki? — zapytał, kiwając szklanką w stronę pozostawionych sobie dziewczyn.</p>
<p>— Klientki. Załatwiam im coś. A ty? Co tutaj robisz?</p>
<p>— Dafne.</p>
<p>Smith spojrzał na niego z lekko uniesioną brwią. Jakimś cudem nie wyglądał przy tym jak idiota.</p>
<p>— Wyrzuciła mnie za drzwi.</p>
<p>— Oho. — Smith usiadł obok i gestem zamówił u barmana kolejkę. — Nie mażesz się nad pierścionkiem, więc to chyba nic poważnego?</p>
<p>— Chyba nie. Okaże się jutro. Ciężko przewidzieć jej ruchy. — Napił się. A ponieważ alkohol rozwiązywał język, palnął: — Słuchaj, skoro nie lubisz dziewczyn, czy one cię nie powinny obrzydzać? — Smith uniósł brwi, więc Theo dodał: — No wiesz, tam wcześniej, z tamtymi dziewczynami ty… — Wykonał dłonią bliżej nieokreślony gest.</p>
<p>Kącik ust Smitha podskoczył jak dziecka do psoty. A potem wyciągnął rękę i bardzo zwyczajnie, po przyjacielsku, położył ją Theo na ramieniu.</p>
<p>— A czy ja cię obrzydzam, <em>mój drogi przyjacielu</em>? — zapytał.</p>
<p>— Nie.</p>
<p>Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się w dół po rękawie, aż dotarła do nagiej skóry nadgarstka. Nie zatrzymała się tam jednak, musnęła go tylko przelotem, bo jej celem była szklanka w palcach Theo. Smith przejął ją i upił z niej łyk.</p>
<p>— Chyba za dużo wypiłeś — powiedział. — Chodź, zabiorę cię do domu.</p>
<p>Ale gdy wyszli na ulicę, Theo nie chciał nigdzie wracać. Więc włóczyli się jakiś czas po magicznym Londynie. W pewnym momencie urwał mu się film, a potem ocknął się w mugolskim barze z kieliszkiem do połowy wypełnionym wódką. Popatrzył na rząd pustych butelek obok nich i powiedział poważnie:</p>
<p>— Chyba nie mam tylu mugolskich pieniędzy.</p>
<p>Smith zachichotał.</p>
<p>— Ja też nie. Ale wiesz co? Magia to potęga. — I jakby nigdy nic, jakby tuż obok jacyś nawaleni studenci nie wznosili właśnie toastu, skonfundował barmana.</p>
<p>— Co robisz? — Theo wyrwał mu różdżkę i ukrył pod kurtką. Zerknął na rozchichotaną grupkę obok, ale uczniowie wydawali się całkowicie pochłonięci przeklinaniem jakiegoś profesora. — Jeśli ktoś cię zobaczył…</p>
<p>— To pomyślał, że jestem wstawiony. Wyluzuj.</p>
<p>Theo nie wiedział dlaczego zrobił to, co później zrobił. Tłumaczył to sobie tym, że był pijany, a pijani ludzie mieli różne dziwne pomysły. Blaise na przykład nasrał kiedyś do kwiatka. A Dafne próbowała się spuścić w kiblu.</p>
<p>Spojrzał na usta Smitha. Nie z odległości, gdzie mogłoby to ujść mu płazem. Naprawdę z bliska. Siedzieli niemal nos w nos. To dziwne, ale wyglądały miękko i zachęcająco, nie jak…</p>
<p>— Założę się — powiedziały te usta, rozchylając się zaledwie odrobinę — że dzisiaj będziesz zasypiać, myśląc, że mnie całujesz.</p>
<p>To było jak policzek.</p>
<p>— Nie jestem gejem. Mam narzeczoną i… Kocham ją.</p>
<p>Smith uśmiechnął się. I więcej było w tym smutku niż zwyczajowego politowania.</p>
<p>— Nie powiedziałem, że nim jesteś. To oczywiste, ze lubisz dziewczyny. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że od dawna ślinisz się do mojego fiuta. Seksualność to spektrum. Homo i hetero to tylko dwa przeciwległe bieguny. Chyba powinieneś nad tym pomyśleć, gdy już wytrzeźwiejesz.</p>
<p>Wyciągnął palce, te długie, eleganckie palce, przy których wszystko wyglądało pięknie, i opuścił mu zmęczone powieki.</p>
<p>— A teraz śpij. Miałeś śnić o mnie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tytuł pochodzi z listu Fryderyka Chopina do Tytusa Woyciechowskiego.<br/>Fik został napisany na Wyzwanie Literackie FIKATON 2020 na Forum Literackim Mirriel do prompta:<br/>"Osobną kwestią są jego [Shakespeare'a] stosunki z żoną, Anne Hathaway. Mimo że mieli trójkę dzieci, nie widywali się często – Shakespeare mieszkał w Londynie, podczas gdy jego żona, razem z dziećmi w Stratford. Co więcej, istnieją podejrzenia, że ich małżeństwo było wymuszone ciążą, a pisarz nigdy nie był z niego zadowolony. W swoim testamencie zapisał żonie zaledwie drugie najlepsze łóżko (według wielu historyków taki zapis nie odbiegał od normy; w czasach Shakespeare’a większość majątku zostawiano w spadku dzieciom, w nadziei, że będą się opiekować rodzicami). Jednocześnie Shakespeare pozostawił część swoich oszczędności kolegom: Johnowi Hemingesowi, Richardowi Burbage’owi oraz Henry’emu Condellowi, prosząc w testamencie, aby zakupili sobie obrączki dla zademonstrowania łączącej ich przyjaźni".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>